Misfortune Cookie
by peace at heart
Summary: Kagome lost almost all she had when she was but a child. Isn't that enough pain and sorrow to last a lifetime? Fate obviously doesn't think so...


Misfortune Cookie  
  
Disclaimer: I no own these Inuyasha characters that are featured in this fic.  
  
A/N: Read and Review! Hope you like it. xDD  
  
[Chapter One- Tragic]  
  
[*][*][*]  
  
"Mom! Can I please go out and get ice cream? Please?" A nine-year-old Kagome pleaded, following her mother up the stairs. "It's so hot... ", she whined.  
  
She tugged on her mother's sundress and looked up with those sad puppy dog eyes.  
  
Her mother turned around and glanced at her daughter. She finally gave in after a few seconds. "Okay okay." She took a few dollar bills out of her pocket and handed them to Kagome. "Here." She sighed and ruffled Kagome's hair softly. "I can't seem to ever refuse to those eyes, can I?"  
  
Kagome, after happily sticking the money in her own pocket, giggled. "No you can't!" She ran down the stairs and to the door. "Bye mommy!"  
  
Her mother smiled, a beautiful smile, the kind of smile that reminds you of the warmth of the sun. "Bye honey! Be careful crossing the street!"  
  
"Got it!" Kagome called back as she ran out.  
  
[*][*][*]  
  
Kagome handed over two dollars to the ice cream man. "Thank you", she said politely with a humongous ice cream cone in her hand.  
  
"De nada. You're welcome." The ice cream man smiled and drove away.  
  
Kagome began to walk back towards her house when she saw her mom's good friend, Mrs. Toshiba, gardening in her backyard. She ran up to her.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Toshiba!" she greeted cheerfully.  
  
The middle-aged woman looked up from her work and smiled. "Oh hi, sweetie."  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked curiously, peering down at the pot full of dirt.  
  
"I'm just replanting these radishes. The dog next door dug them out yesterday." She sighed. "Second time this month..."  
  
Kagome chatted with Mrs. Toshiba for a few more minutes and then started walking home again. Her ice cream cone had started to melt. She was about to lick the melted vanilla off her hand when she heard sirens. A police car sped past her and her eyes followed it until it was out of her sight, curious to know what happened. As she walked quicker, getting closer to home, she saw a thick cloud of smoke in the sky. Somewhere near her house.  
  
'Oh no...' she thought, her heart starting to race. 'It can't be...' Her brain screamed at her to run home as fast as she can, but none of her muscles seemed to respond to it. Kagome started to breathe deeply, something her mother had taught her to do when she had trouble with her lungs.  
  
When she was little, she'd always had minor asthma attacks.  
  
When the beating of her heart finally slowed down, she broke into sprint. Her house finally got into view, and Kagome's worst fears wear confirmed.  
  
Her house was engulfed in bright flames, so high that they licked at the sycamore that had shaded her house for as long as she can remember. A thick cloud of smoke was right above it. Several fire trucks and police cars were parked at the front, and Kagome could see firefighters rushing in and out. Neighbors had gathered around to watch, wondering what had happened.  
  
Kagome was as confused as them. How did this happen? It had been fine when she left. She slowly sank to the ground, all her muscles suddenly going weak. "How did this happen?" she ask again softly, this time aloud. Her eyes watered. Teardrops fell on the ground.  
  
She looked up again when she heard cries of surprise. A couple of firemen carried out a body.  
  
'No.' Kagome thought that over and over again as she forced herself to get up and walk over. Not like it would make a difference. Kagome knew. She recognized that smooth shiny hair, the beautiful sundress, and the worn and shabby flip-flops.  
  
She walked up and ran her fingers over the burnt hair that she had once nestled her face in when she cried. Tears fell onto her hand. She touched her mother's face lightly, which was still warm from being burnt from the fire. Kagome felt a terrible aching in her heart. "Mommy!" she cried tearfully and threw herself on top of her mom, salty tears streaming down her face.  
  
Kagome was still crying when she heard another voice sobbing too, much louder than hers. She turned around and saw a fireman carry out a small bundle in his arms. 'Souta!' How could have Kagome forgotten her own baby brother? She rushed over to the firefighter and snatched the small child from his arms.  
  
"Souta!!" She quickly unwrapped the thick towel and hugged her brother tightly, as if she might lose him as well if she let go. "Souta!!" Kagome cried again. She was in tears again. She had lost so much in just a mere hour...  
  
The fireman who was watching her all the while since she took the boy from his arms spoke up. "If it weren't for those dresses and towels, he might've died in the fire too."  
  
Kagome was surprised when she heard this. This meant that she had saved her brother's life. She had been playing dress-up with him before she'd gone to get ice cream. "Thank god!" she said in a small voice. Her throat hurt from the lump in it. "Thank god..."  
  
[*][*][*]  
  
A/N: So how's this for a first chapter?? Hope for reviews! *fingers crossed** 


End file.
